User talk:Venomule
Introduction: The Thing That Took Over. It all started with unpredictability. Unpredictability of desire- a certain desire. It was a nice Saturday morning, during Summer vacation 2011, my last summer vacation before adulthood, graduation was a month before... And I had one last request, to go out to what I had always wanted to do as a young child. I wanted to live my life to the fullest before my young life was over. That was my last request- to once again go through that before I face the real world... Anyways, this whole mess was never supposed to happen... None of it. I woke up, still feeling groggy from the night before. Graduation parties sure did take me out. Although, I never really was involved. My personality was more of the anti-social awkward stereotypical nerd in any highschool movie- but that was me. The morning was bright (brighter than any I had ever experienced), and I always felt unenthusiastic about typical mornings, despite the fact that, there was no more school, until... College. That's right. I was not an Honor's student, I was not in the National Honor's Society, I did not perform the absolutely best that I should have, but hey. Anything to get me out of that hellish ruin known as school. For college, I decided to go to a local college known as: South Texas College. A compact campus with only 3 main buildings, and the remainder being compact portable homes for compact classes with about 10 to 20 adults per room. That was soon to be my life for 2 to 4 years, that's if... I continue to attend. As a young child, I grew up with certain life goals: *Get a girlfriend. No. *Graduate top of my class. Nope. *Become a famous artist. Hadn't considered it. *Live my life to the fullest. I refused. Why did I decide to change all that? With everything that had happened in my life... Why am I still here... Growing up in South Texas- obviously was not easy. I grew up. Fatherless. Without any male supervision. My life was not '''always like that. I grew up with purpose, I volunteered at a young age at parks, food banks, I was social. People liked me. I had a '''normal life. But with one second to the next, my life- changed. Chapter One: The Change. August 2005. With constant whining and begging. My father finally decided to take me to the local park to assist me with my volunteer work. I had everything set. My hand on the car door, with a simple, "Ready to go, Mijo?" I responded, "Yes, dad! Just please take me already!" Nothing could stop me now, I was ready to take on the world. And I knew that today was going to be amazing. My face the entire ride was in pure excitement. I kept admiring how whenever I asked my father for something, he did it. He would obviously do anything for his little boy. That was me. His son. My father had eventually dropped me off. Although he could not stay, not even for a little bit, he had to go pick up my mom at her job that was a couple blocks down. Parked on the street. I waved a little bit as I told my dad bye. Within seconds... There was a crash. A crash that pierced my ears, that I can clearly re-imagine the sound of the large pickup truck with the large unnecessary tires on South Border Street... South... Border... Street. The quick look as I turned around only to see that there was a piece of glass lodged in my father, with the large truck, unharmed, large white man looking at me- I did not know how to handle it. I fell to my knees. I wept until no tears could be forced out any longer. I just couldn't focus on anything. I quickly attempted blaming people for the event that just occurred. *Me *The Driver. *Me. *My mom. *Me. *Me. *Me- Was it my fault? That's what I continue to assume every day. Chapter Two: Assumptions. With certain ideas in mind. The death of my father was still as fresh as the second the event happened.